She Does this Little Thing
by Narcotic Dollie
Summary: Summery: Milla drags Sasha to have dinner with Ford, Morry, Raz, and Lili. Sasha has one too many and says something that surprises everyone.


Title: "She does this little thing...,"

Author: Narcotic Dollie

Pairings: Sasha + Milla

Summery: Milla drags Sasha to have dinner with Ford, Morry, Raz, and Lili. Sasha has one too many and says something that surprises everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Psychonauts. It would rock my sox if I did though!

--------------------------

They had a nice relationship, despite all their differences. Sasha accepted Milla's strange decorating tastes (Except the lamps. They had to go) and 'party-hardy' nature, and in turn she learned to cope with his reclusive nature and bad smoking habit. Most of the time, it was perfect. Except for tonight.

"Oh please darling, just for a couple of hours!" the tanned woman pleaded, batting her eyelashes and smiling up at him. "You need to lighten up!"

"…No," Sasha insisted, trying to keep his attention on fixing the brain tumbler, despite his beautiful wife practically pawing him. After a moment he caved in, peeking out of the corner of his eye and studying her for a moment. Milla was quite convincing, right down from her quivering bottom lip to the very pregnant swell of her belly. Milla had been edgy lately, and the last thing Sasha wanted to do was upset her again.

He shivered just thinking about it, rubbing the back of his neck where her telekinesis hand had picked him up and literally thrown him across the room. Really, Sasha had some nerve to try and stop her from going out into a thunderstorm at two 'o clock in the morning just to get some Chinese food.

"Darling…," Milla whispered in his ear sweetly, drawling out the word. "Pleeeeease? For me?"

With a sigh, he shook his head and shoved his head in his coat pocket. "When do we have to be there?"

-------------------

"Milla! Sasha!" Raz exclaimed, giving them both a hug (Not at the same time of course. Milla is too big :P). "Milla I expected, but Sasha? To what do we owe this honor?" Said man blushed at the comment whilst Milla laughed before linking her arm through his.

"Milla, you look like a balloon!" Lili said smiling and coming into view. "How much longer until you two have that little bundle of joy?"

"The doctor said two more months," Sasha answered, smiling at the couple. They had both grown so much. How old were they now, 15, 16? And Lili a psychonaut now? He should have expected it, seeing as how the Zanotto didn't like being away from Raz for too long.

"Two months is going to be a long time. I just wish the little darling would stop trying to play hockey with my lungs," Milla said, flushed and smiling brightly.

"Well come on in! Ford and Morry are tired of waiting on you to eat!"

---------------------

"So how did you two end up together?" Oleander asked, sitting at the dinner table and rubbing his very bloated belly. Sasha blushed yet again (He silently hoped that this would not become an everyday thing), taking another swing of his fifth glass of champagne.

"Well… It just kinda happened," Milla said, pushing the peas around on her plate. "I always liked Sasha, but he always seemed so cool. I was afraid to ask him out. He was a psychonaut after all…,"

"You weren't a psychonaut?" Raz blinked, leaning across the table. Milla shook her head, smiling softly, a hand on her stomach.

"I was his secretary at the time. I wanted to be a psychonaut, but I had to work my way up the ranks first."

"…and you asked him out?" Raz continued to question. Sasha found himself thinking that Razputin was a rather nosey teenager.

"Well of course darling! He was too shy to ask me!" she giggled, leaning onto her husband's shoulder. "But I could tell he liked me. He always used to stutter when he'd talk to me."

"Sasha Nein? Stutter?" Lili grinned, joining the rest of table in laughter. Sasha didn't need to read their minds to know that they were all mentally picturing it. Flushing even more, he grabbed Milla's untouched champagne glass (Oleander had forgotten that pregnant women can't drink, and accidentally poured her a glass) and downed its contents.

"Where was your first date?" Ford asked after he finally stopped laughing. "Where did you take superstar psychonaut Nein?"

"To a dance party of course!" she exclaimed, flipping her long brunette hair over her shoulder. "Any man of mine is going to have to know how to dance baby! He's really quite good at it." The table fell into silence for a moment, before they all burst into laughter once again. Morry was rolling around on the floor, Ford was wiping tears from his eyes, Lili was giggling, and Raz was slapping the table and letting out strings of roaring laughter.

Milla smiled up at Sasha, and could feel the embarrassed anger even through his sunglasses. She bit her bottom lip. Pregnant people where pretty scary, but even she knew that she should be a little fearful of an angry Sasha. Especially one that had had one too many.

"It's hard to imagine that you snagged him. I mean, you took him to a dance party? Not really a good place to take a lab rat on a date," Oleander said. Milla flinched, and looked down as if embarrassed. That was what had sent Sasha over the edge. NO ONE degraded -his- Milla!

"Now listen!" he slurred, stumbling to his feet. Milla tugged at his coat, as if to motion for him to sit down, but he brushed it off. "Milla is the best…better than all of jooh…the best damn woman to ever walk the planet…no offence Lili…" Lili could only nod, her jaw dropping as Sasha started his rant.

"I would have married her if she had taken me to eat at a garbage dump on our first date! Hell, I would have loved her if she had never asked me out at all! I love my Milla," he said, smiling down at her. She smiled back, emerald eyes shining with love.

"…Plus…when she kisses me…she does this little thing with her tongue…," Everyone gasped, and Milla slapped her hand over her lover's mouth, dragging him back down to his seat.

"We'd better be going now, right darling? Lots of stuff to do at the lab. Thanks for having us for dinner!" Milla said, pushing her more than slightly drunken Sasha out the door. As the door slammed shut, they all continued to sit in a stunned silence, everyone gaping at each other.

---------------------

I had so much fun writing that:)


End file.
